The popularity of undergarments has increased significantly over the last few decades as witnessed by the success of Victoria Secrets and similar lingerie stores. Swim wear has long been an established component of the garment industry. With the worldwide fitness craze, individuals are increasingly exposing their semi-clad bodies in public. The more fanciful and audacious the garments worn in public, the more attention is given by onlookers. A recent trend has been to expose undergarments once covered beneath clothes and the wearing of such undergarments by themselves, without any exterior garments and/or with sections of undergarments protruding from pants, shirts, etc. There is therefore a fashion trend toward exposing undergarments in a tasteful and sexy fashion.
There exists in the marketplace edible undergarments, such consumable garments typically manufactured from one thin sheet/film of edible material. Such edible undergarment material is not intended for more than “one use”—if that. There are no reusable garment components to such prior art “edible panties” and the purpose of the same is more as a gag gift for bachelor or bachelorette parties, etc. Such edible panties are also not designed nor suitable for wearing in public, nor are they comfortable to wear.